Harry Potter and The Seeds Sewn Inside
by Subliminally Profound
Summary: This is a glimpse into one path had the untimely death of Cedric Diggory not occurred in the fourth book. Will keep going with reviews, but the message stands complete as is. Harry/Cedric.


This is a short story in an alternate universe where the death of Cedric Diggory was bypassed in Book 4, and centers on what might have been had his life continued.

Harry Potter and The Seeds Sewn Inside

Following their narrow escape from the graveyard, Harry and Cedric both shared the story of Voldemort's restoration. This resulted in the uncovering of Barty Crouch Jr's involvement when the design for Harry's placement in the tournament became clear. The ministry of magic chose to turn a blind eye by accusing both Harry and Cedric as coconspirators in a dramatic, school-aged farse, in spite of hard evidence supporting their claim and a number of angry families and concerned citizens.

In spite of this negative portrayal in the media as to their characters, Harry and Cedric both shared a good deal of praise locally for simultaneously championing the TriWizard Tournament. Both of the opposing schools turned out to have forged lasting friendships during their stay at Hogwarts, but now it was time to go home. Life at Hogwarts returned to as close to normal as is capable, and the rest of the school year played out without major incident, as everyone was ready for the summer holiday.

Harry spent most of his summer with the Weasleys, during which time he was happy to have the frequent visit from Hermione. He continued to write Sirius on and off as well. He was surprised to receive an Owl from Cedric, checking in on him and stating what an honor it was to share the winning title with him. Cedric really was a nice guy, Harry thought to himself. He made note to spend more time with him when the school year started back up.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry met up in the great hall for the welcome ceremony. They were sitting with the rest of the gryffindors and Hermione and Ron smiled as the first years flocked to meet "THE Harry Potter" and die-hard fans even wanted to shake the hands of "Harry Potter's friends."Ron joked, "You know, we really should start charging for admission." Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "You know Ronald, what a great idea? Then we can just quit school today and turn Harry into a money machine." Harry laughed at them both and happened to glance up and, in that moment, Cedric's eyes made contact with Harry's. Harry smiled at him, and Cedric returned it, but then he quickly turned back towards his own table.

It would be almost two weeks later when Harry was walking off the quidditch field back toward the castle when he felt a hand grab his shoulder. "Whoa! Cedric, you scared me." Harry said turning to face his friend. "Sorry, Harry. I just haven't had the chance to talk to you, and I saw you flying. You looked good." Cedric said, Harry noting his signature charming smile. "Thank you. Have to stay at the top of my game to keep up with you." Harry said, putting his hand behind his head.

Cedric made a facial expression dismissing Harry's compliment. Over the course of the previous year, Harry had grown his hair out in keeping with popular trend. He had come back from the summer with a more conventional, clean-cut look that Cedric was now admiring. Without much thought, he told Harry so "Your hair style suits you." Harry flushed slightly, and thanked him softly. He was used to people talking about things he had done or who he was in positive regard. However, when it came to receiving a compliment about his physical beauty, he was like many other teenagers in that it didn't occur often. It was certainly a surprise coming from Cedric who was older, handsome, and popular.

They were quiet for a beat as they continued to walk towards the castle. When they reached the steps, Harry turned to Cedric and said "Well Cedric, I hope you enjoy your last year at Hogwarts." Knodding, Cedric said, "Thanks, Harry. Let's be sure to hang out, yeah?" Cedric attempted to be perceived as casual, but, really, he was anxiously waiting Harry's response. Harry smiled and said, "Yeah, I'd like that."

Harry headed up the stairs bound for the gryffindor tower to get changed out of his gym clothes.

The next week, Harry and Hermione were walking down the corridors between classes and came across Cedric and Cho. Cedric waved to Harry and Hermione and the four of them stopped to chat. Hermione noted that while Cho and Cedric were talkative, Harry looked not as though he wanted to leave, but not altogether at ease either.  
Before they all parted, Cedric said, "Hey Harry, I noticed you had a free period at the end of the day." Both girls stared at Harry, who shrugged and said, "Yeah, I do." "Would you like to take a walk this afternoon?" Both Hermione's and Cho's mouths opened in surprise and they looked at each other, then back to Harry. He responded, "Sounds good." "Great, meet me in the courtyard."

After they parted ways, Hermione said, "What was that about?" Harry shrugged trying not to draw attention to something that he himself didn't have words for and said, "What are you talking about?" "You know precisely what I'm talking about. But I won't pry." Hermione replied, offering space in hopes that Harry would divulge something voluntarily. When nothing came, she sighed and continued on to her class saying goodbye, leaving Harry to wonder at it himself.

By the time the final period rolled around, Harry had turned each and every interaction he and Cedric had had during the past year over in his head trying to figure out what was to come. Stepping into the courtyard, his heart skipped a beat as his eyes fixed on the object of his preoccupation.

"Hello, Harry." Cedric greeted him. Harry said, "Hey, Cedric." Cedric took the lead, as he had been the one to invite Harry, although he had done so without having a specific plan completely thought out "Well then, shall we?"

As they walked across the courtyard toward the well-beaten path leading to the trails around the grounds, Harry was acutely aware of the air seeming to have changed between them. It felt tighter, more tense. It felt as if the closer they got, the thicker it became. It was awkward, to say the least. Harry cleared his throat poised to begin conversation, but no words came for fear of saying the wrong thing. Cedric again took the lead, "How are your classes fairing so far?"  
Grateful for the easy common ground for a focus, Harry seized it like a dog with a bone and ran "They're great, I'm actually beginning to appreciate the finer points of herbology now." Cedric knodded, "The older you get, the better the classes get. As your skills grow, the material becomes more interesting. Though there are a few exceptions." Harry snickered, "Divination being one of them." Cedric laughed at that, "Yeah, that class is definitely the same every year, for better or worse."

The rest of their stroll remained at that pace, occasionally commenting on the animals or the rare sighting of another student skipping class or faculty member without a class. When they headed back, last period having ended prior to them parting ways, Cedric thanked Harry for his company, emboldening Harry to ask Cedric if there was a reason for his asking Harry along. To this, Cedric replied "After what we went through together in the graveyard and with the entire tournament actually...well, I'd rather fancy getting to know you Harry. Would you like to meet here again next free period?" Without a second thought, Harry replied, "Yeah, brilliant." "Ok then, looking forward to it. Well, good evening Harry."

With that, Harry found himself alone and heading to the Gryffindor tower to drop off his books before heading to the great hall for dinner. Upon arrival, Harry was met with Ron and Hermione seated on the couch in the common room with two other students in the chairs having their own conversation. Harry acknowledged them all, slowly making a move toward the stairs to the dormitories before Ron grabbed Harry's arm and said invited him to sit with them. "Alright. What's up, guys?" Harry asked, seated between them. "We were just about to ask you the same, Mate." Ron said, with a grin on his face. "I saw you and pretty-boy Diggory coming back from somewhere in the woods. What gives?" Hermione added, "Yes Harry, what was that walk that Cedric invited you to this morning?" Ron added, "Oh, so it was planned? Even more curious." Harry sighed, out of fatigue or irritation, possibly both "I'm not sure why this warrant's an interrogation, but Cedric wanted to talk to me about what happened during the tournament. That's all! That's all." Harry added, more softly. Pondering his response before pressing, Hermione asked, "Are you disappointed that that was all?" Harry felt a lump in his throat, "I'm not sure how to answer that." Ron felt the tension and attempted to cut through it, "Look, Mate, Cedric's a nice guy." "Not to mention, Handsome." Hermione quickly interjected. Harry stood up, "Nothing is happening between us, and if there ever was, I'm sure you two would be the first to know." "We're your friends, Harry. We're just trying to -" Before she could finish her thought, Harry cut her off "Well don't, its just us hanging out. I'm going to be doing it again. Nothing will come of it, I'm sure." "So you'll be meeting Cedric regularly?" Ron asked. With that, Harry got up abruptly, catching the attention of the two nearby seated students and a small group of students passing through the common room heading toward the portrait door.

As the weeks passed, Harry and Cedric met like clockwork at the last period of every other day. Sometimes they walked around an unoccupied castle, sometimes they went down by the lake, other times they simply sat on the grassy hill outside the courtyard and watched the world pass by. Several people had come to notice their routine, and observed with quiet interest.

Then one day during what was to be one of their scheduled meetings, Harry did not appear to meet Cedric as planned. Cedric waited nearly twenty minutes past when they normally met before leaving in frustration. That night at dinner, Cedric spotted Harry across the hall with Ron and Hermione, as per his usual company. Cedric got up from his table during the middle of conversation with other Hufflepuff classmates, and crossed the hall to the notice of a number of people from all houses. When he got to Harry's section of the Gryffindor table, there were no extra seats near him, so Cedric stood and asked,"Hey Harry. Where were you this afternoon?" Hermione and Ron looked from Cedric to Harry, and back again. "I'm sorry, Cedric. Dumbledore asked that I speak with him in his office at the end of the day. I did want to tell you." Cedric softened and smiled, "It's alright, Harry. Just wanted to make sure everything was ok. Right then, enjoy your meals everyone." Cedric smiled at everyone in the general area and walked back toward his seat at his table.

Hermione turned to Harry and asked again, "Harry, are you sure that these meetings with Cedric are what you think they are?" "And what is it you think they are, Hermione?" Harry replied, mild annoyance evident in his tone. "Hermione's right, bloke. The time you spend together seems to be important, at least to Cedric." Harry's heart skipped a beat, "You think so?" Harry asked, then remembered himself "We like spending time together is all. Cedric graduates in the summer, so we don't have alot of time left for it." Staring at each other for a moment before continuing, Hermione added on behalf of her and Ron, "But what is the significance of your needing to meet, Harry?"

Having had his fill of the conversation, "I don't know you guys, it's nice to talk to someone that's as easy to talk to as Cedric is." "Hey, so we're not easy to talk to?" Ron asked, feigning offense. "At the moment, definitely not." Harry responded before getting up to leave.

After the questioning and apparent curiosity shown by his friends, Harry thought better of going to his and Cedric's next - whatever they were. Instead of standing and waiting for Cedric, he chose to go to one of the herbology greenhouses alone. Professor Sprout noticed Harry's presence in the adjacent unoccupied greenhouse but continued her lecture as planned, thrilled that Harry was showing interest in her subject outside mandated lessons. Harry chose to plant wolfsbane, as he knew Remus Lupin depended on it and he had always secretly admired the soft purple petals. Harry looked up and was surprised to see Cedric standing there watching him silently. "Hi Cedric." Harry said without stopping his work in the green, having been caught skipping his meeting, wishing to be buried in it. "What's this about Harry?" Cedric asked, stepping closer to where Harry was standing. "Well, I thought I'd use this free time to catch up on work, which is what this period is actually for." Harry replied. Cedric watched as Harry, cut himself, as he wasn't wearing gloves. He reached out and took Harry's hand in his, "I see. And would you prefer, I didn't interfere with your studies anymore?" Harry shook his head slowly and answered softly, "It's not that Cedric." Cedric pressed, slowly running his thumb in slow circles across Harry's hand. Harry did not pull away. "Then what is it then?" Cedric asked calmly. "It's nothing, its just my friends. They think its strange that we spend so much time together is all." Harry said, glancing at Cedric to gauge any reaction. "Oh, that. I've heard something similar from a few of my friends as well." Cedric said. This piqued Harry's curiosity, "Well, what have they said?" "They ask whether I'm trying to insert myself into the chosen one's life. They ask if I have my eyes on you." Cedric said softly.

Harry gulped, "Are any of those things true?" Pulling Harry's hand up towards his mouth, Cedric gave it a small kiss so light he was only sure happened because he saw it with his own eyes. "Well, I certainly am not interested in your fame, Harry." Harry's heart was racing, and Cedric felt it as he placed Harry's hand back on the table with his other one, though still not releasing it. At that moment, the herbology class let out and Malfoy, having seen Harry and Cedric in the neighboring greenhouse, decided to stoke the fire. "Well well well, looks like you two lovebirds need to get a room." Cedric released Harry's hand, but only to grab his wand. "Drop it Draco. I would fancy an excuse to show you your place." Draco scoffed, "Show me my place? That's rich coming from a fairy like you." Crabbe and Goyle entered the greenhouse flanking Malfoy. "Your choice of for a boyfriend suits you, Potter. You two goodie-goodies should be picking out dresses for the dance next month." Harry turned to face them and stepped forward, "Shut up Malfoy. I'd love to see who you go with, she'd have to be a fearsome thing to behold to deal with the likes of you for an evening." Cedric laughed at that, and even Crabbe and Goyle cracked a smile at that one. "Whatever. Enjoy your flowers, Pansies. Come on, let's go." Draco, having lost interest in taunting and knowing when he'd been beaten, left to fight another day.

"That was clever, Harry." Cedric said, turning back to Harry. He smiled back at him and said, "Years of spats with Malfoy makes you an expert over time, I suppose." Cedric smiled, "Something he said got me thinking though." Harry looked at him with a smirk, "You're joking." Cedric chuckled, "Well, about that dance for Halloween. Would you like to go with me?" Harry felt like he couldn't breathe for a moment. "Cedric..I-" "Relax, Harry. It's alright if you don't want to. I will understand." Cedric said. "It's not that I don't want to, it's just..I want to be sure you know what it is you are asking." Cedric's face remained soft and in control, "I am sure, Harry. I've been sure for a while now." Harry smiled, and Cedric reached up to brush a bit of dirt off of Harry's cheek, then made no move to withdraw his hand. "You know, you're very handsome, Harry Potter." Cedric commented, making Harry's face flush. "So are you, Cedric." "Glad we are on the same page. Say, would you like to eat dinner with me tonight?" Harry looked down briefly and paused, so Cedric continued understanding the hesitation. "We don't have to eat with everyone else, you know. I'm happy taking a plate to go." Harry appreciated the offer, but Cedric's confidence was contagious and being a Gryffindor, "No, its quite alright. I don't mind being seen in public with you." Cedric knodded, knowing Harry had had his fair share of being a public spectacle for various things over the years. And he admired him for it.

That evening, Harry entered the dining hall and scanned it, but was not able to immediately see Cedric. He began to think Cedric may have backed out, and who could blame him? It's not often one chooses to walk through a den of lions wearing a meat-suit. Just when Harry started to move toward his usual place with his friends, who had already spotted him, Cedric came up to him and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Hey there. Come join me?" Harry smiled and said, "Yes, I'm starving." When Cedric lead Harry over to a farther edge of the Hufflepuff table that was not usually claimed by any regular groups, the majority of the dining hall was aware. Even more so that they were eating together, everyone was acutely aware of the way they were sitting. Cedric and Harry ate sitting next to each other rather than across, which was the topic of most conversations at the table and then most repeated to people not present later. Even some of the professors took note of the new social arrangement by two of their students in the spotlight. The two Hogwarts champions of the triwizard tournament, one:the boy who lived, the other: popular, skilled and classically handsome. Both male. Both eating together like a couple. Some students were even so bold as to point, and random bursts of laughter could be heard around the hall. "This isn't as bad as it could have been, you know." Cedric commented, smiling at Harry. Harry laughed, "On the contrary, I'm quite enjoying myself." Cedric smiled at Harry, "You're really something, you know that?" "You're not so bad yourself." Harry said, feeling more comfortable and able to flirt back.

Cedric walked Harry back to the steps of his tower, and Harry turned to face him. "Well, goodnight Cedric. It was a lovely night." As Cedric closed the distance between them and said, "Yes it was," Professor McGonagall happened to walk upon them as Cedric kissed Harry goodnight. Turning to head back to the main hallway, Cedric saw the professor standing there and cleared his throat,"Good evening, Professor." "Good evening, Mr. Diggory. I trust you will not be up much later," Professor Mcgonagall said, providing the perfect excuse to speed towards the Hufflepuff tower. This left Harry standing awkwardly with Professor McGonagall, and had he not looked so pitiful and guilty, she might have not said anything. When he quietly acknowledged her without looking straight at her, "Hello Professor." She said "Hello Mr. Potter." He gulped, and then she added "Cedric Diggory is a very nice young man." Harry said, "Yes, he is. Good night, professor." And then turned up the stares, and ran as fast as he ever had.

Once inside, the majority of his friends and close acquaintances were sitting in the common room and all chattering which came to a sudden stand still upon his entry. He heard nothing concrete, but good logic says that he had been the subject of one or two conversations. "Everyone." Harry said, with the faintest detection of ice. Hermione and Ron stepped forward,and beckoned him to follow them upstairs where they could talk more privately.

When the three of them were seated on pillows by a window, Ron started by saying one word: "Spill." Harry laughed, adjusting his glasses. Hermione couldn't take it anymore, "Harry Potter. This is the most infuriating thing I think you've done, and there have been quite a few examples." Harry laughed out loud at that and said, "Alright, alright. Ask away." "Well, you were seen tonight eating with Cedric." Harry knodded, "That's right." Ron continued, "Well, the thing is, the two of you looked...close. Like a couple." Harry answered truthfully,"I'm not exactly sure what we are." "Well I highly suggest you figure that out." Hermione said. "Harry, it is one thing for you to spend alot of your free time alone with Cedric, but its another thing entirely for you to sit next to him alone at a table in front of God and everyone like a couple." Harry offered quietly, "Cedric asked me to go to the Halloween dance with him." Hermione and Ron sat silently watching him, waiting for the rest of the story. When none came, Hermione asked, "And have you accepted?" "Yes. I told him yes." Ron said, "Well, that's great, Mate." Harry smiled. Ron continued, "So, have you always fancied other blokes?" Hermione turned to him and said, "Ronald, that's not the most tactful way of asking that question." Although, Hermione was just as curious to hear the answer. "I'm not entirely sure, to be honest." Harry responded. "I've certainly noticed them before Cedric, guys that is. But I've also noticed girls." "That's ok, Harry. How do you feel for Cedric?" Harry blushed "I know I like him. Quite a bit." Hermione smiled. "Well, this has certainly been unexpected. But I'm happy for you." Ron added, "Yeah, I'm kind of interested to see what happens meself." Harry then volunteered about what happened at the bottom of the stairs with Cedric kissing him, and McGonagall seeing. They laughed about it uproariously and Ron said, "I would have paid everything I have to have seen the old bird's face when she saw you." Ever practical, Hermione said, "Well, at least she didn't reproach you for what you had done. That's a positive sign." They all laughed, and then decided that they had had enough emotionally draining talk for the evening and bid each other good night.

That night, visions of Voldemort were cast adrift as thoughts of Cedric swam freely in his mind, and harm felt so very far away from him.


End file.
